


I wanted what i couldn't have

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoying, Awkward Flirting, Complicated - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabbles, Experience, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay, Gay Character, Homo, Homosexuality, Love Poems, Love Triangle, Non Fiction, Original work - Freeform, POV, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Personal Favorite, Poems, Real Life, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, i am on an emotional roller coaster, oof, personal, poem, tiny crushes aren't fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the inevitable crush i've developed and the side effects of that





	I wanted what i couldn't have

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i don't seem whiny lmao. this is just what is going on in my life and this is my way of dealing with it

I've recently developed a tiny crush on my friend. i think she lowkey/highkey knows but we don't really speak of it. She had a break up with my friend Daniel because her parents made her. She convinced herself and I that she was over him. So i guess i just got caught up in the chance that i thought that i had with her that i didn't realize it wasn't real.

They were meant to be.

Yesterday she told me she liked him, and that really threw me off, but i can't say i didn't see it coming.

  
So i guess i'm on the outside again. The time we had was okay, but it wasn't meant to be.

  
We had a dance at school and Daniel kissed her. And after that she shuts me down every time i try to kiss her, but then turns around and tries to get back on me.  
I can't tell if i like or dislike being abused.  
Yeah, it hurts. Emotionally i'm riding a roller coaster. I mean i'm sad when i get curved, but i'm kinda mellow with it. It is what it is. And what it is, is not me.  
Daniel is meant for her and i love Daniel, he's my bestfriend. I wouldn't want to get into the middle of that anymore than i already am.

I'm going to just be her friend. I'll forget about this weird thing and let them work it out. I'm okay with being their third wheel. Heck, i was their third wheel for months.  
I'm going to forget about all this. Just be friends. This is a written promise to myself.

No more tiny crushes.


End file.
